Death Storm
Death Storm is the first mission of the Death: Reincarnated campaign. Transcript Four Entities (heavily armored soldiers) of the Reincarnator Army walk in. Skull (Nik Nexus), Shift (Josiah Wheeler), Pain (Pavel Vardin), and Crush (George Klammer). They are greeted by General Victor Tank Adams. Victor explains their current mission and the addition of a new soldier to Team Omega. *Tank: Team Omega. Skull, Shift, Pain, and Crush. Welcome aboard the RA Obliterant. *Skull: Sir. *Tank: Today, your mission is of high, X-Class priority. Only Entities will take on this mission, comprising of Team Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, Theta, Zeta and Omega. Your team is also going to be refitted to have an additional fifth member. *Skull: You know how I am about recruits... *Tank: Skull. Your actions during the Endgame Crisis before this all happens today, is why you have to be watched. That attack you suffered is of serious consequence. You need more backup. You need this man. *Tank: Let me introduce Entity W-493, Wayne Karlsson. He is a strong asset, and I have gone over his file and so should your team, to see where he is best fitted. *Wayne Karlsson: It's an honor to be on the team. *Tank: Do you have a codename, Mr. Wayne? *Boomer: I'll take on "Boomer". Fits with my explosive personality. *Tank: Boomer is an advanced bomb disposal and grenadier unit. He will provide powerful assets to your team. Skull, you'll need this. Boomer goes to extend his hand to Skull. *Boomer: Sir. Skull rejects the handshake. *Skull: Prove your worth on the battlefield. Skull approaches Tank and grabs Boomer's file. *Skull: I'll take a look over this. For now, thank you General. Where are we to be located? *Tank: Sigh... Head to Gate D. Your orbital drop vehicles will be there, all five of them. Drop is in two hours. Make sure you're well equipped and prepared. Tank looks at Boomer. *Tank: Good luck out there Boomer, and Team Omega. I want to see you all alive after this. *Boomer: You bet, sir. Skull walks away, and the other three join him. Boomer makes a hasty movement. *Boomer: I tell ya, this grenade launcher jazz, wearing grenades on my armor... fails and you light up like a bloody Christmas tree! *Skull: That's why you activate your shielding at all times, genius. *Boomer: Oh, yeah... right. Shift rolls his head and moves back to talk to Boomer. *Shift: Boomer? My name is Josiah Wheeler, also known as Shift or S-330. *Boomer: Hello Shift, nice to meet ya. *Shift: Don't worry about Skull. He's been in many battles, seen much being shed, but he doesn't mean nothing. He just has a hard time accepting new rookies. It was the same way when I joined the team, and became his right hand man. You'll earn his respect, trust me. *Boomer: I understand. Say... that skull on his helmet, did he carve that? *Shift: Just a little bit. The majority of it was given to him by an Arch when it deliberately clawed at his faceguard, hence why he stated to have his shields active at all times. But that has also given him his... unfortunate side effects. *Boomer: Side effects? *Skull: If you're done discussing my mental state, it's best you grab your armory and head to your pods, now. *Shift: (whispers) Arch-Assisted Anger Illness. *Boomer: Mhm. An hour and a half later, a cutscene shows the main four members discussing, as Boomer lies asleep in his pod after reading a book. *Pain: What's his file say? *Skull: It's good. Participated in Mission V'kama, good field marksman, good with explosives, has lots of promise, according to the General. Lots of censored information, must not be too important if it wasn't revealed to me. I don't have time for the censors to discard it. *Crush: Mission V'kama? I was in there. It was an orbital assault. *Shift: He must've been just a soldier then. *Skull: He was, he became an entity only a year ago but went through Team Alpha, Zeta, and now us. Skull sees Boomer sleeping. *Skull: Hand me that knife. Shift looks at Skull wielding the knife, worrying, before turning it to it's broad hilt. Skull smacks Boomer. *Boomer: Ow! Agh... *Skull: No sleeping on the job, Boomer. Get ready. *Shift: Oy vey... Boomer are you ready? *Boomer: Yeah yeah... wait a minute. *Shift: Take this pistol. Good sidearm, for when you run out of grenades. *Boomer: Thanks Shift. *Shift: Pod drops in 5. Get ready, make sure your pod door closes properly. *Shift: Skull! *Skull: What? *Shift: You forgot your Target Pistol. *Skull: I always do. Thanks Shift. *Skull: Prepare to fly, boys. The perspective switches to Skull's view. *Tank: This General Adams. All pods between members of Alpha to Omega are GO... remember your mission, to secure the Endgame device and find of it's other whereabouts. *Tank: We're dropping into orbit. Grow a pair and enjoy the ride! *Skull: Team Omega, you ready? *Shift: You bet. *Pain: As always. *Crush: Sure thing. *Boomer: Alright! *Skull: Boomer, have you even been in an ODPV? *Boomer: Actually, I have. *Tank: Hope you read that file, Skull. The countdown begins and the pods are off. As they fly, remnants of RA Dead Inside are scattered in the sky. *Pain: Wow, look at that! The RA is getting hammered. *Skull: Show some respect Pain. *Pain: Just saying, holy fuck! *Boomer: Skull! Your pod's going a bit off to the east! *Skull: No, the corrections are fine. *Boomer: It's drifting too far from the rest of us, set your trajectory 5 bits west! *Skull: Boomer, it's fine. *Crush: My pod just got hit! *Shift: What just happened? *Tank: Shit, Vengeance have spotted us! *Skull: Since when? *Tank: Looks like they just phased in, they have a... *Shift: Omega! There's a red beam charging up there! *Tank: They already have them set up? This wasn't listed in the fucking files! *Skull: What is going- The red laser cripples through the sky, setting several ODPV's on fire. *Pain: Team Zeta has just been shot! *Tank: All pods activate emergency blast sequence! *Crush: Activating! *Boomer: Mine won't activate! *Tank: Boomer, use the emergency valve, on your right! *Boomer: I did! The thing is jammed! *Shift: Skull you're going way off course! *Tank: Get a hold of it Skull! You'll be hitting the oceans! Another laser shot is fired, exploding one of Team Gamma's pods, causing it to explode and hit Boomer's pod! *Boomer: I'm going down! *Shift: Not on the first day... Boomer! *Crush: In the distance... RA Command! There's a glowing sphere... *Tank: The Vengeance! They're detonating a Tier II Endgame... the EMP... activate your emergency thrusters and backup chutes now! *Pain: Such power... *Boomer: Gah! *Tank: Boomer, you'll have to jump! *Boomer: I can't! The Endgame's waves will melt me in mid air! *Skull: God damnit... The Endgame's radius fries Skull's pod, causing it to malfunction. *Boomer: Fuck it! The pod will have to stay as is! *Skull: I can't control my pod! Skull's microphone is jammed, but his speakers work well. *Tank: Skull! Respond! *Tank: You're going way off course! *Tank: You'll have to jump! Skull breaks open the door of his pod. *Tank: Skull! Damn it, have we lost him already? *Tank: RA Command! Can you confirm his position? *Tank: Damn it! Skull jumps out of his pod, landing in the river just as his pod lands in the distance, exploding. Skull wakes up, his armor just above water and heavily damaged. He hears a blank on the radio. *Tank: All units, Omega, respond. As soon as you can reply, over.